


Rise and Fall

by Starlit_Chaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Revolution, it's complicated - Freeform, uhhhhh so it says major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlit_Chaos/pseuds/Starlit_Chaos
Summary: It starts, as rebellions tend to do, with an ideal.The end of the rebellion is eerily similar to the beginning.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Original stuff!! Yay?
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!

It starts, as rebellions tend to do, with an ideal. It starts with dreams of freedom and equality, dreams of a better life. It starts with whispers and rumours. It starts as they talk of a group who see the world the way it is and seek to make it better. Talk of how more and more join their cause - and how they seek to free the world from its chains.

It starts with innocent blood on monarchy hands and murder.

~~~

The first meeting of the rebellion is held in the castle kitchens, right under the nose of the queen. The group that eventually becomes legend consists of five people. The Leader, the Scientist, the Idealist, the Skeptic, and the Right Hand. 5 people with rather adverse personalities. Mild insults turn to blows to overturned books and slammed doors, and the 5 learn that starting a revolution is not as easy as the dreams promised.

By the tenth meeting of the rebellion, they have a name - the Broken Chains. By the twelfth there is a slogan to match - freedom for all means the chains must fall. Halfway through the fifteenth the meeting is ended due to overflow of people, which forces them to relocate.

Eventually, they stop having plain meetings and start having strategy briefings. At this point the whispers aren’t hushed enough to be whispers any longer - the people are screaming, and at this point the only reason there hasn’t been a civil war already is because the monarchy is willfully ignorant to the shouts. 

Lines are drawn in the sand, and even though the monarchy has finally become aware of the rising revolution they are still unaware of how bad it really is. For all they control the people’s freedom, they will never control their wills. And the people have realised that. 

Tensions are brewing but neither side has made a move - until the assassination of the Right Hand.

The city explodes, and though there’s no proof of course there isn’t, they’ve done this before- they all know it was the queen’s doing. Plans that have been years in the making are finally set in motion, and there is war.

War has a tendency to be idealised, to be reflected on with a rosy sheen and a proud smile for protecting their city. Real war is nothing like that. Real war is loss. Real war is watching someone die in your arms and not even having time to grieve. War is needless violence, and now the city learns that.

Lives are lost, and after 2 weeks of fighting, the royalty and the people take time to mourn. The deaths are equally mourned, yet the lives are not equally lost. No matter how fiercely the people fight, they cannot make up the numbers.

The monarchy is slowly crushing the rebellion, and the leader realises that they cannot make it out of this alive. Yet still, they never surrender, for death cowers in the face of what awaits the survivors.

There are none.

The end of the Broken Chains is eerily similar to the beginning - with innocent blood on monarchy hands and murder. The only difference is the overabundance of it. That and the mess of destroyed hopes and dreams that always come with a failed rebellion.

This is the story the monarchy describes to the restless people of Oakswick as a warning - this is what happens if you disobey. And for the most part, it works. But in the heart of the city, hidden far from prying eyes, there is an ideal. The people are dreaming, whispering again…


End file.
